New Confessions
by Thieving Fox
Summary: A break in the battles leads to a moment of peace and the exorcists can't help but confess their feelings. But is it truely a break or are the Noahs planning something? And is Allen's sanity going to stick around to find out? discontinued LaxOC KaxOC LexA
1. Chapter 1

Lenalee strolled slowly from her room with a sigh. Komui was being annoying again. He had threatened to kick one of the exorcists out for talking to Lenalee with a red face. The boy had actually had a sun burn but, Komui was convinced he was having perverted thoughts. Lenalee was getting sick of his over protectiveness but then again, he had watched out for her in her time of need so she must put up with his problems.

She was too busy thinking and didn't notice Lavi coming around the corner. She bumped into him and fell back on the floor with a thud.

"Umph…oh sorry, Lavi," she muttered, blushing brightly. Lavi's eyes widened as he realized who it was and glanced around for her brother. He didn't come.

"Its fine, Lenalee," he told her with a smile and offered a hand to help her up. She brushed off her skirt and kept her eyes on the ground.

"So, what have you done lately?" asked Lenalee hesitantly.

"I haven't been busy. Allen and I got back from a mission last week but, other than that, I haven't done much." He shrugged and Lenalee bit her lip nervously.

"I guess I'll see you around," she told him, flashing a smile. He noticed her timid movements and waved good bye quickly.

Lenalee watched him go then quickly began cursing herself under her breath. She was becoming more and more clumsy around Allen and Lavi, and to top it off, she couldn't decide who she liked. _Stupid polite boys! _She thought angrily.

Allen rushed down the stairs, dodging people as he went. He skidded to a halt in front of the window to order food. He was first again, for the 134th time.

"Yes!" he cried happily as he turned to order, "I'll have two dozen rice balls, bean soup, chicken tenders…" he listed off about ten different things as the line behind him formed.

Kanda entered and sighed angrily as he saw the line. _Idiotic, pig of a human, Bean Sprout! _He ranted, silently and walked slowly up to the line. Everyone shrank back from him and allowed him to cut in front.

He rolled his eyes and took his place behind Allen. The people behind him made sure to leave three feet of space between them.

"Hurry up, Bean Sprout!" Kanda growled and Allen glanced over his shoulder, smiled, and turned back to receive his food. Kanda glared at the back of his head. _You cursed imbecile! Why don't you get yourself killed already with your soft heart!_ He continued to glare at Allen as the exorcist made his way to a table where Lenalee and Lavi would soon meet him.

Kanda got his food silently and wondered off to an empty table. He poked at his plain rice with indifference before taking a bite.

Lavi arrived noisily. He banged the doors open and strutted in whistling. He was twirling his hammer as he went.

"Kanda!" he cried, waving at the blue haired exorcist. Kanda looked up slowly, glared, and went back to poking his rice. Lavi didn't seem to notice. He continued to the food window and ordered some soup before going to sit next to Allen.

Allen was already half way through his lunch.

"You eat all that and never gain a pound!" cried Lavi, smiling. Allen laughed and began choking on his rice ball. Lavi handed him a glass of water that he had on his tray and Allen took it gratefully.

"Thanks," he choked out as he wiped his streaming eyes.

"Hey," Lenalee greeted them as she sat down. Allen's face reddened slightly but he smiled anyway.

"Hi, Lenalee!" Lavi almost yelled. Lenalee glanced around. Almost everyone was staring at the odd group. She sighed and began eating.

"Hey, who is that?" asked a small girl as she pointed at Lavi. Terra looked over to where Sayoi was pointing.

"That's Lavi, he has a hammer as his weapon," Terra explained as Sayoi stared.

"How does it work?"

"Well…I'm not sure but I do know that he can make it bigger if he wants to," she took another bite of her sandwich. Sayoi continued to stare.

Lavi sensed her gaze and glanced over. He smiled brightly at the new finder. She blushed and covered her face with her hands. Lavi's smile faded and he looked back to his friends.

"Sayoi, you don't have a chance with him, he's an exorcist!" Sayoi sighed and went back to her food. She glanced at Terra and noticed her gazing at someone.

"Who are you looking at?" Sayoi asked as she noticed the white haired boy that Terra was watching.

"No one!" Terra said too quickly as she turned red.

"Who is that white haired boy over there?" she asked, deciding to get an answer.

"Um…he's Allen Walker, an e-exorcist," she stuttered.

"Who's the girl he keeps staring at?" Terra's brow furrowed.

"That's Lenalee, Komui's sister," she heard the disgust in her voice.

"It's not her fault if he likes her,"

"So! How can she possibly attract him? She's all popular and too perfect!" she viciously took a bite of her sandwich. Sayoi watched the group with interest as Lavi said something funny and Allen sprayed water across the table at Lenalee who squealed.

Kanda looked around at the people in the library from behind his book. He counted them, naming each. He knew them all. He turned back to his book and began reading about the akuma virus. He was examining a picture of one of the victims when the sound of the door brought him to look around.

"Everyone!" called Komui, waving his hands frantically to get everyone's attention. Kanda rolled his eyes, sighed, and began to turn back to his book when the figure behind Komui caught his attention, "Everyone, I would like to introduce Aya Ki, she is the newest member of the Order and I want her to be fully welcomed," Kanda watched the red haired woman with curiosity, unsure why he was showing interest in a new recruit.

Komui came trotting over to where he was sitting, a bright smile stretched across his face.

"Guess what kind of weapon she has!" he cried, jumping excitedly. Kanda sighed impatiently before responding.

"What kind of weapon?"

"A katana!" Kanda blinked, taken a back.

"What?!"

"A katana, the sister blade of Mugen to be exact." Kanda's hands had balled into fists.

"Why?"

"Well because the innocence accepted her silly!" he bounded off leaving Aya and Kanda alone. There was a long silence.

"So are you just going to sit there or are you going to introduce yourself?"

"What?….pretty irritating for a girl aren't you?"

"So the mute man talks…figures you'd be the one I have to work with." Kanda glared at her.

"Hmph, think you're better than me, do you?" She laughed coldly.

"Ha! And how am I not Mr. No Name?" Fire leapt into his eyes.

"Rude, aren't you?"

"So…what's your name," He remained silent as she scrutinized him with her burgundy eyes.

"Kanda," he muttered, grudgingly.

"So where do we practice, Kanda?" he glared at her again before answering.

"The practice area of course,"

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi walked slowly toward the practice arena. Lavi was chatting happily about how different sized hammers are important in different situations. Allen and Lenalee were nodding, pretending to understand his logic on it all.

"And so a larger hamm-"

"Hey, who is that?" asked Allen, interrupting Lavi. Lenalee glanced over to see Kanda standing across from a lovely red haired woman. She took a hacking swing at Kanda and he easily brushed it aside, weaving the blade so that it was an inch away from her neck.

"How did you…"

"Yield." He commanded.

"Fine, I yield," she snapped venomously.

"Good, now do it again."

"What? We've been doing this for two hours!"

"Yes, the more practice the better you get and the less likely you are to be killed!" he replied tartly.

"Why you little…"

"Shut up and swing the blade!"

"Gah! Fine!" she swung with all her might at his head. He brought his blade up in a flash, pushing it aside.

"No! You do not use both hands and do not, I repeat, do not commit yourself to just one swing! You have to have the opening to pull back and try again!" Aya growled slightly, glaring at Kanda as the sweat dripped down her face.

"Why the heck did I have to wind up with you?"

"I wondering the same thing, woman!"

"You little…" she whispered threateningly.

"We are done for the day, good bye," he murmured, turning his back on Aya.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" she cried, throwing her sword at him. It glanced off of him, "What the?" she asked before realizing that he had flashed his blade up behind his back blindly and had blocked her throw.

"Don't ever do that again, woman," he hissed before continuing to walk from the room.

"Hey, Lenalee!" called Allen, his voice shaking slightly as he called her name. She turned and smiled, spotting him.

"Hi, Allen" she replied, smiling as he came to stand beside her.

"uh…I'm going to the carnival tonight and…I was wondering if you would like to join me,"

"That sounds great!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. He blushed, not knowing what to say, "What time?"

"I-it's at six. I c-can stop by your room if you l-like," Lenalee saw the blush and quickly let him go,

"Um…ok," she murmured, "Bye, Allen" she quickly leapt toward her room, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Allen watched her go, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

Lenalee dressed quickly for the carnival, picking out a short blue dress. She wasn't fond of pants having worn a skirt during most all of her fighting.

"Lenalee?" called Allen quietly from her door.

"One second, Allen," she responded, adjusting the straps on her dress before opening the door. Allen stared for a moment before smiling.

"let's go," he told her, offering his arm.

"Ok," She took it and followed him toward the stairs.

"Kanda!" yelled Aya, pounding on the exorcist's door. He opened it, glaring at the girl in the doorway.

"What?" he snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

"Why are you taking so long? You were supposed to be training me an hour ago!" Kanda rolled his eyes, glanced at the clock and shrugged. Aya's eyes widened angrily.

"What?!"

"I can train you now if you like," Aya glared at him.

"Fine!" she turned around and stomped to the stairs, "But you better be there this time!"

"hmph…whatever,"

"Wow!" whispered Lenalee, taking in the large Ferris wheel as they approached the carnival entrance. Allen glanced over to where she was looking.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" he replied, flashing a brilliant smile at her. Lenalee's breath caught in her throat for a moment.

"Y-yes," she told him with a blush creeping into her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Here is the second chappie! XD

* * *

"Hey, Lenalee!" called Allen, his voice shaking slightly as he called her name. She turned and smiled, spotting him. 

"Hi, Allen" she replied, smiling as he came to stand beside her.

"Uh…I'm going to the carnival tonight and…I was wondering if you would like to join me,"

"That sounds great!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. He blushed, not knowing what to say, "What time?"

"I-it's at six. I c-can stop by your room if you l-like," Lenalee saw the blush and quickly let him go,

"Um…ok," she murmured, "Bye, Allen" she whirled leapt toward her room, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Allen watched her go, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

oOo

Lenalee dressed quickly for the carnival, picking out a short blue dress. She wasn't fond of pants having worn a skirt during most all of her fighting.

"Lenalee?" called Allen quietly from her door.

"One second, Allen," she responded, adjusting the straps on her dress before opening the door. Allen stared for a moment before smiling.

"let's go," he told her, offering his arm.

"Ok," She took it and followed him toward the stairs.

oOo

"Kanda!" yelled Aya, pounding on the exorcist's door. He opened it, glaring at the girl in the doorway.

"What?" he snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

"Why are you taking so long? You were supposed to be training me an hour ago!" Kanda rolled his eyes, glanced at the clock and shrugged. Aya's eyes widened angrily.

"What?!"

"I can train you now if you like," Aya glared at him.

"Fine!" she turned around and stomped to the stairs, "But you better be there this time!"

"Hmph…whatever,"

oOo

"Wow!" whispered Lenalee, taking in the large Ferris wheel as they approached the carnival entrance. Allen glanced over to where she was looking.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" he replied, flashing a brilliant smile at her. Lenalee's breath caught in her throat for a moment.

"Y-yes," she told him with a blush creeping into her cheeks. The completely oblivious Allen didn't notice and continued to lead Lenalee to the entrance.

They headed to the games first. Allen picked a dart throwing one first.

"Here ya go, lil' one," the man said, handing Lenalee the darts. She thanked him, handing the darts to Allen.

Allen aimed and threw the dart easily, hitting the targets one after the other. Lenalee cheered as he hit each one.

"That was amazing, Allen!" he blushed slightly.

"Thanks,"

"Here ya are, youngin'. Ya won a prize," he murmured unhappily as he handed Allen the giant stuffed rabbit.

"Come on, Allen!" Lenalee cried, grabbing his hand and smiling. She dragged him through the crowd toward the Ferris wheel.

The man opened the door of the small bench type seat, closing it after Lenalee and Allen had sat down. The Ferris wheel started, slowly pulling the two to the top.

"Allen?"

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"Thank you for inviting me," she murmured, snuggling closer to Allen and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Y-you're welcome," Lenalee giggled.

"You're so cute," Allen felt the blood rush to his face slightly. There was a long pause.

"Lenalee?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why I invited you, just you, to the carnival?" Lenalee paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I think I do." She responded, wrapping her arms around Allen's neck.

"So you know…that I…"

"Yes," she whispered, as Allen turned his head toward her slowly, placing a finger under her chin. Lenalee blushed as he leaned forward. He kissed her, pulling her closer as he did so.

oOo

Tyki grinned as he watched the two in the Ferris wheel chair. He was floating about fifty feet above the couple, sitting on a cloud of teezes. He enjoyed this new way of flying. He could blend in with the black of night and easily be mistaken for a bird if the teez formation was shaped correctly.

"Brother," murmured Road, coming up behind him on her broom stick. Tyki sighed. Why did she always have to come when the fun was just starting?

"Hello, Rodo,"

"It's time to go, the Earl is waiting," Tyki gave one last glance at the two soon to become victims and followed his sister, a plan of action slowly forming in his thoughts.

oOo

Kanda walked sluggishly toward the practice arena. He was annoyed beyond belief at Aya. Why the heck did Komui think it necessary to make him her teacher?

"Finally!" cried Aya, spotting Kanda as he entered.

"Tch…"

"What?"

"Take your position, woman," Aya stared at him for a moment before taking a stance. _Man, he's ticked. What's his problem?_

Kanda waited for her to make the first move. The silence stretched on for a few minutes, eating at Aya's nerves.

She finally attacked, stabbing at Kanda's torso. He flicked his blade up, shielding himself and he attacked.

He feinted to the right, switching the blade to the other hand when Aya moved to protect herself, and brought his blade to her stomach, freezing in that position.

"Yield!"

"Gosh! Are you ever going to just teach me instead of besting me every time?" she asked with irritation.

"Yield and I'll teach you some moves, woman,"

"My name is Aya!"

"Hmph…whatever."

"I yield, there happy?"

"Over joyed," he murmured, sarcastically as he sheathed his blade. Aya did the same, "No, don't put your katana away!" she pulled it back out with a questioning look, "Now, take your stance," she obeyed as he came over and began adjusting her position.

"What now?" she asked, seeing that he was finished.

"We are going to work on balance and weight shifting. You shift your weight incredibly slow. An akuma doesn't always have to have its feet on the ground and so its attacks will be lightning quick."

"Well you don't ever seem to move that quickly either!"

"I don't need to when fighting you!" He said heatedly. Aya glared at Kanda as he began to explain the exercise.

oOo

Aya stomped to her room after practice. _Stupid Kanda, thinks he knows everything! _She ranted silently. She slammed her door shut behind her, leaning her katana up against the wall by her bed.

She sighed as she sat down, slipping her uniform jacket off. _If I hate Kanda so much, why did my heart race when he touched me?_ She asked herself, remembering the event.

She pushed it from her mind as she dressed into her sleeping shirt and climbed into bed. Kanda's challenge came back to her as she lay there. "You have no right to judge how I fight until you've beaten me!" the new exorcist smiled as she drifted of to sleep.

_I am going to practice harder than you ever have, Kanda! Let's see how you do against me after a year of hard training!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

and yet another chapter...read and review! XD

* * *

Lenalee sat up in bed, smiling as she remembered the events from the previous night. She touched her lips lightly, remembering the moment on the Ferris wheel.

She quickly leapt out of bed and ran to her dresser. As usual, she chose her uniform. _Uniforms can be so boring._ she thought as she slipped it on, glancing in the mirror. Her hair was a mess.

"Lenalee?" a voice called from the door. Lenalee almost jumped for joy as she ran to the door.

"Alle—" she broke off as she saw the figure in the door, "Who are you?" The dark haired, good looking man smirked.

"No one special. I'm just here for you m'dear," Lenalee stared at him, surprised at his openness.

"um…ok…who are you?" The man threw back his head and laughed.

"Not much for small talk…fine… my name is Tyki and I'm your worst night mare," Lenalee attempted to scream as a swarm of dark winged creatures came flowing out of his cloak.

oOo

Allen whistled to himself as he walked down the hall to Lenalee's room.

"Lenalee…" he called, knocking on her door. He blinked in surprise as it swung open. _It's unlocked?_ he asked himself as he stepped inside. His mouth fell open as he saw the furniture had been turned over.

"L-Lenalee?" he called again, panic rising. There was no answer.

A fluttering noise made him glance over toward the window. A black butterfly sat there. Allen knew exactly whose it was.

"No…" he whispered as he turned around and raced form the room.

oOo

Lenalee gasped as she hit the ground and turned to glare at her kidnapper. Tyki stared back before turning to the table.

"What have we here?" asked an all too cheery voice. Lenalee blanched as the Earl stepped forward, "Ooooh an exorcist! Tyki, what is she doing here?" He asked, turning his gigantic smile on the Noah.

"She's the bait…" The Earl clapped his hands in glee.

"Oh I just love to kidnap!" he cackled evilly as he turned away, skipping from the room.

"W-what? Bait…for who?" asked Lenalee, looking at Tyki with loathing. Tyki smiled.

"You're exorcist friend has the Heart in his grasp…he just needs a little urging to deliver it…" Lenalee blanched.

"Allen? He would never give it to you!" She swung a leg out to kick the Noah viciously. Tyki grabbed her leg.

"Tsk, tsk…we wouldn't want to hurt anyone would we? Now just sit tight…its going to be a bumpy ride!" he laughed as he too turned and left the room.

Lenalee glanced around, looking for an exit.

"Oh…there's no escape," a voice whispered from behind her. Lenalee jumped at the voice and turned to look at its owner. Road sat on the table behind her, licking a lolly pop.

Lenalee gritted her teeth. _Gosh darn_ _it! Meddling Noahs!_

"Big brother said you're to be my new doll…" her smirk widened, "Lets have some fun!" she cried as she pulled a long black dress and a brush out of the bag she had laying at her side.

oOo

"Are you sure this is where the Noahs are?" asked Lavi as he paused at the top of the hill, panting as he leaned against a tree. Allen glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

"No I'm not sure….I just have this feeling…" Lavi stared at his friend for a moment before looking over his shoulder. Kanda came rushing into the clearing.

"Slow down would you, Bean Sprout?" snapped Kanda as he stopped to catch his breath. Allen glared at him.

"No I will not, Kanda!" the irritated exorcist stared at Allen, surprised by his sudden out burst.

"Tch…whatever," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Come on," Lavi cried sighing as he began to run again. Allen followed along with Kanda.

oOo

"Rodo…" sighed Tyki, walking into the room. The younger Noah looked up.

"Hello, big brother, care to join me?" Tyki shook his head slowly and sighed again.

"We need her to be awake for the event," Road blinked and looked back at Lenalee.

"She is awake…"

"No, I mean actually able to respond and talk and such," Road moaned.

"Aw….do I have to? She's such a pretty doll." Tyki nodded and Road sighed before snapping her fingers in front of Lenalee's face. She came out of the trance with a jolt.

"What? Where am I?" she asked, panic reaching her voice.

"What's that?" asked Road as a loud bang sounded in the distance followed by voices.

"That would be them…" muttered Tyki with an evil smile.

oOo

"Gosh darn it, Bean Sprout! Way to go, now the whole universe knows we're here…" growled Kanda in a hushed voice. Allen glared at him.

"Who cares, we need to get Lenalee. Any way…it will most likely end in a battle,"

"Most likely…" cried a very happy voice from above their heads. The trio swung around to look at the Earl who was perched merrily upon the top of the stair case, "Hello exorcists!"

"Innocence invocate!" cried the exorcists in unison. Allen's arm became a claw as Lavi's hammer increased in size. Kanda's blade began to glow as the three took their positions.

"Where is Lenalee?" cried Allen, taking a step forward. The Earl laughed.

"Oh…she is perfectly safe, Heart bearer!" Allen blinked several times in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh do you not know?" cried the Earl, clapping his chubby hands in glee, "How wonderful that I get to tell you! Allen Walker, you are the bearer of the Heart…the most important innocence and with it I can destroy the world…again!" Lavi and Kanda stared at their friend in amazement.

"Isn't it exciting!" yelled the Earl as he tossed his hands in the air.

"Allen!" cried a familiar voice, causing the trio to look around in surprise.

"L-Lenalee?" stuttered Allen as a woman rushed into the room through the doors behind them. She was wearing a long black dress with many ruffles and a black wig. Her hands were tied behind her back.

Yelling could be heard behind her as she ran forward to Kanda. She held out her wrists. He stared at her for a moment before slashing the bindings.

"#$ exorcists!" a harsh voice yelled from the hallway.

"It isn't my fault, Tyki; I didn't know what her innocence was! I also didn't know it was strong enough to kick me across the room!" Two figures came running into the brightly lit room.

"What the…" murmured Lavi, staring at the two Noahs in shock.

"Darn it!" cried Road, seeing that Lenalee was free.

"Now…" cried the Earl, "To business…" with a loud bang the wall erupted behind him, showering the exorcists in wood splinters as half a dozen akuma came rushing in.

Kanda swore, taking in the scene. Lavi stared, readjusting his grip on the hammer handle. Allen gritted his teeth as he turned his arm into a gun.

"Have fun, exorcists!" cried the Earl as the first three akuma came swooping down toward them.

at her for a momentlinked slowly before slashing the bindings.ehind them. She was wearing a long black dress with many ruf


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **i don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its charcters.

Here is the next chapter! XD enjoy...

read and review if you please.

* * *

They all scattered as the akuma shot at them. Allen hid behind a pillar, moving his arm around it to shoot.

There was a loud series of bangs and one akuma exploded. Allen pulled himself around the pillar so he was protected from the pieces that flew form the explosion.

"Innocence invocate!" murmured a voice next to Allen and he almost screamed in surprise. Lenalee was standing next to him, "ready?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

With a deep breath they both plunged into the battle. Kanda saw them and joined in the charge. Lavi was already swinging his hammer at one.

Allen gritted his teeth as he slashed through the akuma. The battle was now falling in their favor, almost all the akuma defeated.

"Are they gone?" panted Lavi, wiping his brow. Allen glanced around.

"I think so…"

"Well done exorcists!" cried the all too cheery voice. The four exorcists turned around to stare, "Well then…aren't we having fun? But, you aren't going to get off that easy!" the creepy smile played across his face as he gazed down at them.

"Can we join in now?" muttered Tyki, crossing his arms. The Earl smiled down at him.

"Of course…please enjoy yourself," The four exorcists looked in horror at the Noah, now approaching them. Lenalee felt chills crawl up her spine. Tyki's face was twisted in a crazed smile that made the exorcists' insides melt in fear.

"Say good-bye…Exorcists," he murmured, raising his right hand high. Allen activated his arm just in time to shield his friends as a hoard of butterflies came streaming out of his sleeve.

"What are you doing, Bean Sprout? It's just butterflies!" growled Kanda, glaring at Allen.

"No…its not!" he yelled over his shoulder as Tyki grabbed one out of the air, fazing through Allen's arm, attempting to implant the teez in his chest. The white haired exorcist leapt back before he could achieve his goal.

A smirk played across the Noah's face. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of his top hat.

He was staring at the scratch on Allen's left arm. He had injected it nicely. The white haired exorcist didn't notice.

"What is the use running, Allen Walker?" he hissed as Allen glared at him.

"Allen…" Lenalee whispered, holding her fist out to him. He stared at it for a moment before she opened her hand.

"I'll distract him…call the Order!" she whispered, handing the golem to him. He nodded as Lenalee leapt toward Tyki Mikk.

Allen found refuge behind one of the many pillars. He quickly extracted the golem, staring at it. No phone….he didn't have a phone.

oOo

"Silly girl!" cried Tyki Mikk, easily swatting Lenalee away. She glared at him.

"It's not over yet…"

"Oh?" Road asked, coming to stand beside her brother, "You are alone…no one but you four. How hard can that be?" Lavi and Kanda joined Lenalee in her glare as they came up to stand beside her.

oOo

Allen got up quietly, looking around. On the other side of the room was a phone. He glanced over at the other three exorcists and quickly scampered toward it.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice hissed behind him as he reached the other side. Allen whipped around, coming face to face with a level 2 akuma.

oOo

Lavi swung his hammer around toward Tyki and stared in horror as the Noah fazed through it.

"What the—" he was cut off as a hand grabbed his throat, pressing him against the wall.

Kanda extracted his blade, stabbing it at Tyki. The Noah let Lavi go, dodging the blade with ease.

Lavi gasped as he hit the ground, rubbing his throat. He stared up at the Noah before him. i What is this guy? /i He asked himself seeing the grace he moved with. i He can't possibly be human! /i 

"Die!" cried Tyki as his hand shot for Kanda's chest. Lavi shoved Kanda out of the way with his hammer.

"Lavi!" he yelled angrily, hitting the ground. Lavi rolled his eyes as he stood. Kanda would never be grateful, for anything.

oOo

Allen activated his arm, taking a swipe at the creature before him. The akuma dodged his arm, bringing out its gun.

With a giant smirk the bullets came screaming from the barrel. Allen raised his arm up, the bullets bouncing off toward the akuma.

"AGH!" it cried, getting partially wounded from the bullets. It took another lunge at him, this time Allen's claw tore it to shreds.

"May God have mercy on your soul…" he murmured, turning to the phone.

"Hello?" a garbled voice sounded from the other end.

"Allen Walker reporting…"

"Report, exorcist!"

"We need back-up! Now!" there was a crackling sound.

"Request for back-up granted!" Allen stared at the golem, then turned as he watched Lavi crash across the room.

"Darn it!" Lavi muttered getting back up. This guy was fast.

Kanda was already charging him again as Lenalee attacked from above. Lavi saw what the possible out come of that could be and gritted his teeth.

"Wha—" Lenalee cried as Tyki leapt out of the way. She came face to face with Kanda's blade. The blue haired exorcist quickly moved it away so as not to stab her.

"This isn't working!" cried Lavi as he came up to stand with them. The other two both nodded.

"Don't worry…we just need to keep them busy until help arrives," Allen murmured as he rejoined their group.

"Right!" they cried in unison.

"Is that all you have got, Exorcists?" Tyki Mikk asked as a crazed smile played across is face.

The three grimaced at his words. They had no intention of fighting him when their goal was complete.

"Distract him," murmured Kanda. At his words, Lenalee took a dive at him, kicking out toward his face. Tyki dodged it just as a loud bang sounded.

They all looked around as several dozen exorcists and finders appeared. A smile stretched across Lavi's face.

"About time!"

"They're setting up a barrier…" one man murmured as he came to stand next to the orange haired exorcist. He nodded, "get out of here,"

"Right," he murmured as he turned to his friends, "we need to leave…now!" he cried. The others nodded and followed him.

"Barrier activate…now!" commanded one of the finders as the people exited the building.

Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee looked on in awe as the akuma were contained and destroyed.

"What about the Noahs?" hissed Kanda as one of the other exorcist came up to them.

"They escaped," the man murmured. Kanda sighed unhappily.

"Tch…"

oOo

"Well done, exorcists," Komui remarked happily. The group looked up at their boss. Each had healed from the minor wounds received by the Noahs.

"What…happened to the Noahs?" Allen pressed.

"They escaped with the Earl. We don't know where they are," Allen looked away, "you are dismissed," The four nodded and left the room.

oOo

A smirk played across Tyki Mikk's face. Rodo looked up at him.

"You want to what?"

"Activate it now," he murmured. Rodo stared at him for a moment before a similar smile showed on her face.

"With pleasure,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

So here is the second to last chapter before i start posting them only once a week. XD enjoy!

* * *

Allen suddenly stiffened and stopped walking. Lenalee noticed and also halted.

"Allen?" she asked timidly. He was staring off into space, "Allen?" she repeated.

"Y-Yes?" he asked as he blinked several times.

"You ok?" she asked with concern. He paused before answering.

"I…don't know,"

"Come on, we should get you to bed. You seem tired," she murmured, grabbing his arm gently. Allen allowed her to lead him to his room.

"You know you really should try to get more rest," she muttered, opening the door and walking in.

Allen didn't answer but allowed her to remove his jacket. She forced him to sit on his bed.

"Get some sleep," she said and turned to leave. Allen caught her hand. His mind felt fuzzy, as though something was pressing forward. Lenalee looked back at him.

"D-don't leave yet," he whispered in a worried tone. Lenalee frowned slightly and sat down next to him.

Allen slipped into the covers. Lenalee brushed her fingers along his cheek.

"Are you ok?" she questioned again. Allen looked at her, his eyes slightly out of focus. Lenalee waited for an answer with a worried look.

"I…just think…I'm tired," murmured Allen as his eyes slipped closed. Lenalee smiled slightly, relieved a bit. She got up and left the room, closing the door.

oOo

Allen felt cold, as though he was wet. His eyes flashed open and he found himself half submerged in a lake. He blinked in confusion and looked around.

Realization struck him suddenly. This wasn't just any lake it was _the _lake. The one from his dream.

He quickly scrambled out of it remembering the other self he had seen before. Timidly he looked back at it and again he saw Lenalee on the other side. _but wait,_ he thought, _She was just here. She walked me to my room. So this is a dream._

"Allen…" whispered a voice, sending shivers up his spine, "Allen!" it repeated more urgently.

"Go away!" yelled Allen, wanting to fall back into his usual dreamless sleep.

"Allen," it suddenly whispered right next to his ear. He turned to see it but was stopped by a hand, his anti-akuma weapon. _but it's on the right side,_ he thought in confusion, staring at the mirror image's hand.

"Hello, Allen Walker," the voice sent another set of chills up his spine.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking. The creature chuckled.

"Don't you feel it?" it questioned, "the change of dominance…your mind's struggle to keep me from wreaking havoc in your body?"

Allen shook slightly in the creature's grasp. His mouth was completely dry. And yes, he could feel it. He could feel the creature struggling to come forward in his mind; into his conscious mind.

"Stop," Allen hissed, his eyes closing. The creature cackled, its laugh sending ripples through the water.

"No…" it whispered as Allen's eyes closed completely. The creature's smile widened as it let Allen fall into the eternal darkness of the water.

oOo

Sayoi glanced around nervously. She knew that Lavi always hung out in the library. Over the past few days she had desperately been trying to work up enough courage to go in.

With a deep breath she stepped inside and looked around. The orange haired bookman-in-training was easy to find in the large room.

Sayoi found she couldn't help but chuckle as she saw him. His hair was a mess, as always, and he was surrounded by a wall of books, all of which looked extremely boring. Which might have explained why he wasn't awake.

"Lavi!" cried an old man, slamming a book down on the exorcist's head, "Wake up! My gosh, you've gotten lazy!" Lavi moaned and sat up, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Erg…Panda, I've been working all night! Can I have a break yet?" he pleaded. The old man snorted and turned away. Sayoi guessed that Lavi already knew the answer.

She stared at the older boy for a moment then approached him.

"Erm…excuse me," she almost whispered. Lavi looked up and his single eye widened.

"Oh…er…hello," he said, flashing a bright smile. Sayoi blushed brightly. Now what was she supposed to say?

"H-hello, I'm Sayoi," she said, trying to smile back as she offered a hand over the wall of books. Lavi took it with a level of enthusiasm that sent Sayoi's head spinning.

"I'm Lavi! Welcome to the bookman prison!" he said with another smile. The girl stared at him.

"P-p-prison?" she questioned with slight confusion.

"See that old panda over there?" he asked, pointing toward Bookman. Sayoi glanced over at him and nodded.

"I can hear you, Lavi!" the man hissed, glaring at him. Lavi grinned.

"He's my jailor!"

"Lavi…who is this? What is she doing here? Didn't I tell you to keep working?" he asked, coming over. Sayoi giggled causing her to receive a glare from the old man.

"Aw…come on, Panda! She's just a friend! Don't I get visiting hours?"

"Ptf…get back to work!" he yelled. Lavi rolled his eyes and grinned sheepishly at Sayoi.

"It was nice to meet you…but I have to get back to work, sorry,"

"Oh n-no that's fine!" she cried, flushing, "I-I'll just be going!" she fled the room as Lavi stared after her retreating form with curiosity.

oOo

Kanda was again in the practice arena with Aya. The whole thing was giving him a headache.

"Damn it, get it right!" he yelled, losing his temper. The girl eyed him with dislike.

"Do you have any patients at all?" she asked. Kanda was surprised by the fact that she hadn't gotten mad. Had something changed with her?

"No…I don't have any patients," he snapped, "again!" the girl rolled her eyes and went through the exercise again. She did it almost perfectly.

"Is that good enough?" she asked with irritation. _Great, her spirit is back,_ he thought_, just great,_ He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" she cried, walking up so she was a foot away or so, "What do I do next?" she questioned, quieting her voice. Kanda stared at her. Aya seemed to have learned to control her temper.

"Add this exercise," he said, doing it for her. The girl took her stance, copying his actions. After she had gotten the basics of it down, Kanda began adjusting her arms and legs so that her positioning was perfect.

"Up a bit," he murmured, coming up behind her and lifting her arm slightly, "Now move your leg out," Aya did as she was told. She found she was having troubles breathing because Kanda was so close.

"That's perfect," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear as he adjusted her hand position on her katana. Aya couldn't stand it anymore and leapt away from him.

"Stop!" she cried as she pulled away. Kanda stared at her as though she were crazy.

"What the hell?" he asked, glaring at her, "You were almost in the perfect stance! What is that matter with you?"

"You were too close!" she cried, finding that her excuse sounded quite unreasonable and pointless.

"Pft…how am I supposed to teach you if I can't stand next to you!" he yelled, "Practice is over!" he stomped from the room, leaving Aya alone.

oOo

"So how is it going so far?" questioned the Earl, coming to sit at the table with the Noahs.

"Road has activated it…Allen's sanity should slip away a bit at a time. His dark side should slowly take over," Tyki Mikk explained, toying with the food in front of him.

"Is there anyway that he can fight this 'dark side' of his?" questioned the Earl. Tyki glanced at his sister who seemed to be taking no notice of the whole conversation.

"Hm…There is a way," murmured Road, glancing at the Earl, "He could fight back if, somehow, he connected with someone close to him in a dream. And if that happened…the other person would have to be an exorcist," she explained. Tyki and the Earl stared at her. Allen was close to _only _exorcists. How could he not find someone to help him. Lenalee was an easy way, since she had dreams like his.

"And Lenalee?" Tyki questioned.

"The dark side guards that dream world. I doubt she would be able to save Allen anyway." Road explained, "Allen would have to defeat his dark side to get to her," The Earl's smile spread a bit wider.

"And Allen can't defeat his dark side without help from an exorcist. Its an ever going circle. And…you're sure she can't detect him on the other side of the water?" He questioned. Road blinked several times.

"No…not that I know of," Road answered. Tyki chuckled, resting his chin on his hand.

"I can't wait to see what happens when he wakes up," he whispered, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Anyway...here is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. But if you have any ideas for what should happen next, please tell me. It helps alot. -

Read and review!

* * *

Kanda kept his distance from Aya, using every excuse under the sun to keep her away. He didn't know why he wanted her to go away, he just did. It was simple and uncomplicated. Like the fact that you needed to eat or sleep. It just was.

Although Kanda couldn't help and wonder what subconscious part of his mind was directing those orders. Maybe there was a deeper reason. Maybe his heart…damn his heart! Who cared what his heart felt! He had stopped listing to it ages ago. What point was there to reopen those connections?

"Kanda?" a familiar voice questioned, catching him off guard. He whirled around in his chair.

"What?" he snapped with a bit more bite than he intended. Aya's eyes flashed but she didn't give in to her irritation.

"I was wondering if you are going to train me at all this week," she explained, trying to smile. Kanda took a deep breath, calming his jumpy nerves.

"No…" he answered. Aya frowned.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean 'no' like 'there is no way I am going to train you' or like 'No, get the hell out of here'" he hissed, a headache on the verge of consuming him. Aya paused, biting her lip. She felt like hitting him.

"Fine!" she yelled, stomping from the room. Kanda sighed, feeling the silence engulf him again.

As he turned back to his book he felt a small 'pang' from somewhere in the depths of his mind. But what was a 'pang' anyway? Who would ever take the time to pay attention to it?

oOo

Allen felt the darkness fall away, he was waking up. As his eyes fluttered open he couldn't help but feel as though he'd forgotten something. Something very familiar, but he couldn't seem to name it.

"Allen?" a voice whispered, echoing through his thoughts. He moaned and sat up, looking around. Lenalee was sitting next to the bed…in the infirmary.

"What happened?" he questioned, touching his throbbing head gingerly.

"I went to check on you and you wouldn't wake up," she explained, "you had a fever,"

"Oh," was all he could think of to say. His mind was buzzing annoyingly.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked. Allen paused, unsure if he should tell her about his dream.

"I-I don't know,"

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you except for your fever, of course," Lenalee said, smiling. Allen was silent, lost in his thoughts.

The buzzing became more intense and Allen closed his eyes, trying to make it go away.

"Allen?" Lenalee's voice seemed to echo and the darkness surrounded him again.

"Sweet dreams, Allen Walker," a voice hissed and Allen again was submerged in the dark lake of his dreams.

"Allen?" Lenalee repeated, as Allen swayed. He sat up straighter suddenly, coming fully awake.

"Y-yes?" he asked, turning to her. Lenalee stared at him for a moment. His eyes had turned a dark blue.

"A-are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so," he said, smiling. Lenalee frowned in confusion. His smile was lopsided; more of a smirk or grin than a smile.

"You seem…different," she commented. Allen's smile disappeared.

"Do I?" he questioned. Lenalee nodded, feeling suddenly nervous as his eyes met hers.

"Y-yes…" she trailed off, confused.

"but does it really matter?"

"wh..what? what are you talking about?"

"I mean…as long as I fulfill my prophesy to kill the Earl what does it matter if I'm ok?" He muttered darkly. Lenalee stared at him, taken a back by his sudden attitude change.

"But…we all care about your welfare, Allen. It has nothing to do with your prophesy…"

"What do you know?!" he snapped, glaring at her. Lenalee frowned, irritated.

"Ok….I guess I'll be going. Have fun with whatever, Allen." She got up and left him.

"Yes…" he murmured, not paying her any attention.

oOo

"Damn that Kanda!" Aya hissed as she practiced. Her jabs became slightly more vicious as she ranted.

"Who does he think he is?! He's not king of the world!" she lowered her voice, using every swear word she knew.

After her anger was vented, her thoughts changed to the mixed feelings she hadn't deciphered yet.

_I know I like him. _She thought to herself. _But…as a friend? As….as what?_

Her mind directed her to the answer she least wanted to hear; the one she didn't want to accept.

_Love…_

She stabbed her sword through the wooden dummy she was practicing on and let her weapon go.

"damn it…" she murmured, sitting down.

oOo

Kanda headed down to the training room and peered in. Aya was still sitting on the ground.

He placed a hand over his heart as it fluttered and sighed with slight irritation. He knew what it was but didn't want to deal with it.

"I can't love Kanda…" she murmured, causing Kanda's eyes to widen, "Why do I have to love him?"

Kanda's heart began to race. She loved him? He blinked several times, regaining his composure.

"So….." he began, just loud enough for her to hear. Aya's head snapped around and she stared in horror, "you love me."

"I…what….WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled, getting to her feet and grabbing her katana.

Kanda watched her as she stomped forward. He didn't even take a stance as she prepared to behead him.

"I hate you!" she yelled and brought her blade down at him. There was the clang of metal on metal.

She glared at him through their raised arms.

"Why did you have to listen?!" she hissed, glaring. Kanda smiled slightly then leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

"If I hadn't heard I wouldn't have done that." He whispered, pulling back.

Aya's face became bright red and she pulled her blade back. Kanda sheethed Mugen and took her hand.

"See you tomorrow." He murmured, kissing it lightly before leaving. Aya stood frozen, staring at her hand.

oOo

Lenalee wandered back into the room after Allen had fallen asleep. She looked down at his sleeping form. She knew that something wasn't right with him.

"Allen…." She murmured, resting her head on the edge of his bed, "What happened? You seem so different."

Allen twitched in his sleep and murmured something. She listened closely, trying to hear what he said.

"Nnnh….please…no, no don't…leave me alone….don't…" he hissed, trashing. Lenalee's brow furrowed and she placed a comforting hand in his.

"Its alright…" she whispered, "Its ok…I'm here. Don't be afraid, Allen."

She watched as his trashing subsided and his breathing returned to normal. Maybe he wasn't any different.

"I love you…" she whispered, kissing his forehead before getting up and exiting the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Here is the next chapter! (so this story is no longer discontinued!) I actually am enjoying writting more of this story. I thought I was done with it! Enjoy!

Read and review!

* * *

That night, Lenalee dreamt of the awful, destroyed world again. She didn't bother to look around; she knew where she was; saw her dead friends in the water.

Then something changed. It took her by surprise. Allen was walking across the water, black hood over his face. She couldn't help herself and ran to him.

"Allen…" she whispered, staring at the friend in front of her.

"Hello, Lenalee." His voice sounded odd, almost a hiss and she still couldn't see his face.

"Al-Allen?" she murmured, a bit afraid.

"Oh, I'm not the Allen you're looking for." he told her, smirking. Lenalee watched with wide eyes as he pulled his hood back revealing his wide, blood-red eyes.

She shrieked and took several steps back, staring at him in horror. He raised his hand, his black, clawed hand and reached towards her. Lenalee fell back into the water with a splash.

"What are you?!" she asked, still staring at him.

"I'm Allen's dark side." He told her, his smirk widening.

"D-dark side?"

"I've taken over his body…this is my body." He sent a cackling laugh into the air. It echoed off the destroyed buildings. "He won't ever come back…he's gone." He pointed to the water below him. At first Lenalee didn't know what he was talking about, and then she looked down.

"Allen…" she whispered, seeing the familiar face on the other side. He was floating under the water. When she looked closer, she realized it was the other side of the dream world.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing…I simply put him to sleep."

"Bring him back!"

"No. I like being in control. It's nice…to have the power to--" he reached out and gently touched her cheek "—touch people…to be able to do something. I don't have to sit back and watch now." Lenalee shuddered at the look in his red eyes.

"You can't save him." He murmured as she turned her eyes back to the water below her, "He can't ever come back."

"He can! He's only asleep!"

"His soul is asleep."

"His soul can wake up!" Lenalee cried, determined. The dark Allen seemed taken back by her attitude, "I will do whatever it takes to wake him!"

"You really do love him." He murmured, glaring at her.

"I do." She hissed, returning his the look.

oOo

Sayoi stared at Lavi. He wanted her to what?

"Wh-what?" she finally choked out.

"Lenalee won't wake up and neither will Allen. I need you to go on a mission with Kanda to see what the Noah are up to. We're pretty sure where they are."

"M-me? But…but I can't!" she cried, shaking her head. Lavi smiled at her.

"You can…Kanda will take care of you. I would go too, but I have to stay here to watch over Lenalee and Allen. Bookman wants me to find a way to wake them up."

"Oh…" she whispered, looking down.

"You can do it!" Lavi said, grinning. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I have confidence in you." Sayoi blushed brightly. And with those words, she was sent on her new mission.

oOo

Lavi had put on a brave face for the younger exorcist. In truth, he was in a panic. His friends wouldn't wake up and even Bookman couldn't tell him exactly why or what to do. He'd said that they were in a deep sleep and couldn't really tell him anything else.

The red-head sat next to their beds in the infirmary. There was nothing he or anyone else could do. It was torture.

Bookman had determined that it was most likely an outside force and that the best thing to do would be to find the Noah and stop whatever they were doing. It was their best hope. And yet, Lavi couldn't get rid of the feeling that it the Noah had no control over this anymore.

"Please, you two." He murmured, "Please wake up."

oOo

Sayoi and Kanda were silent as Komui handed them their black folders. Each looked over the information. Sayoi read it in detail as Kanda just scanned it. He looked up at Komui.

"The home of the Noah? You can't be serious."

"I am." Komui told him, taking a sip of his coffee, "You will try to destroy whatever they are doing that is causing Lenalee and Allen to not wake up."

"Two exorcists can't take on all the Noah."

"I'm not expecting you two. I just want to you to destroy their plans…whatever they may be. Just cause chaos for them."

"We can try. I don't know how far we'll get."

"That's all I'm looking for. See what kind of information you can get."

"Yes, Sir." Kanda muttered grumpily. Komui smiled at him as the two exorcists got up and left.

"K-kanda-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-where are we going exactly?" she murmured, afraid.

"Wherever our train is taking us. Hope you like how we board trains." He muttered.

"D-don't you just walk on?"

"No."

oOo

"Eek, no! I won't go!" Sayoi screamed, staring down over the edge at the train below them. Kanda muttered under his breath then pushed the girl off the edge. Her shrill voice filled the air.

"Would you shut up, already?!" Kanda yelled as he landed on the train next to her. She was still screaming. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along until they got in through the opening.

She was gasping; her eyes wide as he dragged her down the hall to a compartment.

"Wh-why'd we…why'd we jump?" she finally choked out.

"That's how we board trains."

"Th-that's….terrifying." she whimpered.

"Shut up and try to think about the mission ahead of us." He growled.

oOo

Lenalee stared down into the water. She couldn't think of what to do. How was she supposed to reach through solid ground? (or what appeared to be solid ground)

"You'll never get him…" the dark Allen cackled, "You won't get him…and you'll die here, Lenalee." She glanced at his approaching form.

"You'll die here." He repeated.

"I won't."

"You will…and I'll be the one to kill you." he told her. Her eye's widened and she quickly got to her feet, taking several steps back.

Her death could have easily come with the blow he tried to lay on her a moment later. It smashed into the stone wall of one of the ruined buildings behind her, leaving a large hole where her head had been.

"Hm…you're good at dodging." he cackled. Lenalee moved again as he attempted to hit her. The blows that followed were destructive, leaving deep gouges on the buildings.

Lenalee thoughts strayed to Allen again, desperation feeling her. She was safe for the moment, having lost the dark creature in the tangle of ruins. She could hear its taunting calls, wanting her to come out.

"Please, please help me know what to do." She whispered. Unfortunately, her quiet pleas gave her away and she was hit. With a cry, she fell to the ground, her shoulder burning with a pain she had never felt before.

"Good girl….now die!" his hand came crashing down, meaning to crush her body. Instead, it crashed into the ground beneath the water. Swear words poured out of dark Allen's mouth as he held his bruised hand close to his chest.

Once he had gained control of his pain, he turned his murderous gaze on his victim. She would pay, and pay dearly. A painless death was no longer an option.

Lenalee was no longer paying attention to 'Allen'. She was staring in awe at the place 'Allen's' hand had made contact. There was a crack that had appeared; a crack in the wall between Allen's dream world and her own.


End file.
